The Batman (DCCEU)
by jobejacobs
Summary: Bruce Wayne is an billionaire playboy, philanthropist, and the industry owner of Wayne Enterprises who travels overseas after being a targeted by a gang called Red Hood in Gotham. After learning manhunting and ninjitsu, he builds a suit of armor he brought and creates the alter ego, The Batman, to stop the criminals.


**(Characters used and/or also involved are from DC Comics & DC Entertainment. This reshaped origin storyline is originally written by me, Jobe Jacobs.)**

**#1:**

-Bruce Wayne, who inherits the company Wayne Industries from his father Thomas Wayne, hosts a charity event for a childrens hospital and makes this announcement with the city's Mayor. During the event, everyone there is ambushed and nearly gets critically wounded in rapid gun fire as most people scatter from the gang of attackers named "Red Hood"; Bruce is able to disarm a few of the attackers by himself but Bruce gets a minor flesh wound as the Red Hood gang escapes with all the stolen donations, before ambalance and the cops arrive to the scene that was caused by the gang.

**#2:**

-Since the incident, right after the funerals, Bruce trains and learn McGuyver techniques and learns how to confront and disarm a suspect in a hand to hand combat without using any gun (due to Bruce dislikes of them) by training with a friend, named Henry Ducard, so Henry invites him to meet a old man, named Kirigi, who can help his fighting peak and teach him ninjitsu. Later thinking about Henry Ducard's advice, Bruce tells Alfred Pennyworth he going to take a trip to see Kirigi over in Europe as he packs his belongings when he leaves out the door, he promises to be better than he ever been.

**#3:**

-Bruce finally meets Kirigi, who humbles him and teaches him to be calm as well to be patient in a lot of different aspects. Before Kirigi shows him how to properly do ninjitsu, Kirigi soon convinces Bruce to release his pent up anger he's had since he's been in Gotham. Realizing Kirigi won't teach him the ninjitsu, this Bruce gets more angry, so he fights with Kirigi as Kirigi easily knocks him down by hitting him with better reflexes while using wit. Bruce gives up as Kirigi learn Bruce's motives but Kirigi suddenly agrees to train Bruce; weeks later, the two are seen fighting and training super hard.

**#4:**

-After training for several months, Kirigi shows up to Bruce with a new armored suit he made for him and lets Bruce keep it while they're mediating in a cave, Kirigi tells the urban legend story of "the bat" which fascinates Bruce (since Gotham got bats in his city). Keeping everything he's learned to heart, Bruce leaves with the armored suit and has a new found hope as he returns to Gotham with purpose after he's done completing Kirigi's training. Back in Gotham, Bruce get informed by a reporter, named Vicki Vale, about the Red Hood gang attacks and his company's connections to some "arm deals".

**#5:**

-After learning of this knowledge, Bruce decides to upgrade the armored suit in his secret safe room called "The Cave" by Alfred. There, Bruce makes a technology suit and works on a "new efficient car" to help him get around the city as he operates as the vigilante, named "The Batman", to keep track of crime in the city while he can still be his alter ego Bruce in the public eye. Bruce hears co-ordinates to track the Red Hood gang from a police scanner, as they're holding hostages in a building where it's a stand off between the police, which Bruce suits up as The Batman with a utility belt and bat gadgets.

**#6:**

-The Batman silently is infiltrating the building as he use a element of surprise on Red Hood gang members to incapacitate and disarm them as the hostages run free outside to police. Before some cops rush in to shoot at The Batman, The Batman interrogates one of the members about who's the arms dealer which the member gives the location where to meet "the dealer" and flees. Afterwhile, Gotham's Mayor and the Police Sergeant informs Captain James Gordon to bring down the outlaw Batman for undermining the morale of the police and to investigate Bruce Wayne about the deals.

**#7:**

-As one of Bruce's employee is fascinated about The Batman, Gordon arrives at the Wayne Manor and speak to Alfred, who explains that Bruce had stepped out; meanwhile The Batman watches from a rooftop to see that a mobster, named Sal Maroni, meeting up with the arm dealer, Henry Ducard, which surprises him. Alfred soon radio in to Batman about forged documents that started from someone being "the middleman" from Paris (where Henry came from). After this news, Batman goes after Henry and Sal as they escape from him when the cops interfere to make him flee, they see bats fly right after him.

**#8:**

-Bruce quickly changes back to his public persona and inquiries his employee Kirk Langstrom about a test experiments with bats which Kirk lies to Bruce about a serum for his family's deafness but Bruce is suspicious. After the talk, two police detectives walk inside, by trailing all of the bats there (from Kirks experiments), and question Bruce about the arm deals which Bruce is told the suspect, whom framed him, is wanted when his name get cleared by a tip off from Lucious Fox; after police look at Kirk Langstrom experiments and they too become suspicious but dismiss Kirk after a few questions.

**#9:**

-For the past weeks, animals has been attacked by "bat-like creature" as authorities has no leads yet but they suspect its Batman; a day later, Bruce go out to visit Langstrom's family but it is deduced and revealed he was lying when his family shows Bruce his room, which shocks all of them as the family witness his room filled with images and his obsessions with Batman. Bruce investigates his journal on the table, then realizing he was working on a bat serum to be like Batman. Bruce calls up Alfred to find Kirk at Wayne Industries; the police finds Alfred and they ask where to find Kirk also.

**#10:**

-Red Hood gang leader parts way with Henry, who decides not to take a part in Red Hood's scheme. While they're leaving, we see a upset The Batman approach Henry about the docs he forged. Then Henry deduces that Bruce is Batman (by admitting he studied and watched him at certain places and times), yet Henry willingly agrees to answer for all of his crimes but under the International Prisoner Transfer to go back to his country. Henry justifies his reason but Bruce ignores his logic as he tries to head off to Wayne Industries before Henry gives location of the Red Hoods target: ACE Chemicals.

**#11:**

-Alfred and the GCPD walk into Kirks lab and see him transforming into the creature, "Man-Bat" with blood around it's lips. As Man Bat attack and kills the GCPD officers, Alfred repeatedly radios for The Batman while hiding. Batman manages to appear and sway Man Bat outside where they fight in the streets of Gotham until Man Bat drags Batman in darkness of the sewers where it hides and attacks him with the advantage of sonar vision; annoyed, Batman uses an emitter to disrupt its vision as it flies into a pipe that burst and flushes the serum out of Kirk which it reverts him back to his form.

**#12:**

-At ACE Chemicals, Red Hood gang are ambushed by police (thanks to Henry's tip off), that causes a final stand off with Red Hood gangs leader and the police. After the gang gets took down by police, the leader stumbles across Batman who startles him and deflects his bullet, causing the leader fall into the vat of acid below before Batman can save him, the cops rush in shooting at him, forcing him to flee. Later that night, the body isn't found by police after searching; days later, at a conference, Bruce announces his speech to apologize for company's actions and says the city recover in his finances.

**#Post:**

-Gordon awaits on a rooftop with a fellow officer, named Sarah Essen, while look around in the sky. As Sarah leaves, Batman then appear to introduce himself to Gordon, as Gordan explains to him they should work on cases privately together since the city really needs his help, which Batman accepts.


End file.
